Too late
by TennyaKellerstin
Summary: Casey feels threatened when a member of her family gets mixed up in a rapemurder, but the danger is a lot closer then anyone realizes. (CO paring)
1. Default Chapter

When Olivia Benson got into her apartment the first thing she did was throw her purse down and kick off her shoes. Then she went into her bedroom and threw herself down onto her unmade bed and just lay there. She'd had a headache since the moment she had woken up that morning. Now after a full day it was pounding so loud into her skull she could hardly hear anything else.  
  
After a while of lying there, staring at the ceiling and feeling nothing but the rhythmic throbbing, she got up and dragged herself into the bathroom. Olivia went around to the three different candles, one on the sink, one on the toilet, and the last one on the edge of the tub. She lit them all with one match and then stripped, leaving it all in a pile on the floor. She thought momentarily how the adult in her should have undressed and put everything in the laundry right away, put a robe on and then gone into the bathroom. But she guessed there was still a little bit of a twelve- year-old kid inside of her.  
  
When the tub was filled she turned off the lights and sunk into the hot water. Oh it felt so good! After a few moments she slithered down until her whole body was underneath the hot water and only her nose and mouth were peaking out. She could feel how tired her body was and as she drifted off to sleep she could feel the air bubbles popping out of her ears. That was a reason why she didn't like baths, because any little bit of water in her ears and they were clogged for days. She ignored it as best as she could.  
  
A ringing made her open her eyes and she sat up slightly, lifting her head above the water, to check if she had heard her phone or not. She shook her head, trying to dislodge some of the water in her ears. Then she heard it was her cell phone. She reached out and with a dripping wet hand grabbed her pants, she had left the phone in her pocket.  
  
"Benson." Holding the phone to one ear as she tried to shake the water out of her other ear.  
  
"I've been calling you near twenty minutes now, why haven't you picked up your phone?" It was Elliot.  
  
"Ah I'm sorry." That was all Olivia could say. She pressed one hand to her forehead gently; at least her headache had gone away a little.  
  
"It's fine." He said with ease. "Sorry to bother you but I think that you need to get down here."  
  
She was already picking herself out of the tub, where the water had turned lukewarm. *Disgusting.* "Yeah? Anything interesting?"  
  
"Young girl about eighteen or so, her roommate found her about an hour ago. I'll tell you the rest when you get down here."  
  
After he had told her where and Detective Benson slapped the phone shut and unplugged the tub and blew out the candles. *So much for a nice night of sleep* She thought momentarily as she went to her room to change into fresh clothes, not even bothering with the mess in the bathroom.  
  
Apartment of Robyn Young  
  
Saturday Morning  
April 15th  
  
"Tell me what we've got." Olivia said as she walked into the apartment, the crime scene tape was already over the front door and police and CSI were milling around the place.  
  
"Her name is Robyn Young, eighteen, has family in Ohio, roommate just came home and found her. She's been dead a few hours." Elliot said, coming out of the bedroom, looking down at his pad of notes. He led Olivia back into the bedroom and leaned down to where the young girl was laying face up, skin pale, eyes wide open. It was clear she had been sexually assaulted. "Couple blows to the head." Elliot continued, "Looks like the prep raped her then bashed her head into the floor."  
  
"Okay what does the roommate have to say?"  
  
"I don't know, haven't gotten a chance to talk to her yet."  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?" The partners headed over to where a young girl with long blonde hair was sitting in the kitchen on one of the chairs. It was clear she had been crying.  
  
"Hi I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler." Olivia took a seat in the other chair, Elliot remained standing. "I was hoping you could help us out." She said speaking softly, "Did she have a boyfriend or...?"  
  
Before she could go on the roommate was shaking her head and whipping away more tears, "No." She said simply, and then added, "Robyn was always bringing guys home, girls too. It would be someone different every night."  
  
Olivia nodded, glancing at Elliot, *No; this wasn't going to be hard at all. Let's just hope the CSI got something*  
  
Saturday Afternoon  
  
SVU Police station  
  
"Okay thanks anyways." Elliot said, into the phone and hung up.  
  
"Anything?" Olivia asked, looking up from her own paper work.  
  
"Nothing, no forced entry, nothing taken and no semen."  
  
Olivia sighed heavily. "Okay, well lets just add that on the fact that no one else in the building heard anything and there's no witnesses."  
  
"Well the roommate gave me a list of places the vic liked to hang out. Let's try some of those."  
  
Olivia was already up to grab her coat before he was even finished. "Okay let's go."  
  
***  
  
After two bars, one gay bar, a coffee house and a diner there was just one place left on the list. They had had no luck with any of the first five.  
  
"Rainbow Avenue." Olivia read off of the list and then looked up to see a rainbow colored light up sign that was off, above the entrance to what looked to be an old warehouse. "Oh that's original." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Let's hope we get at least something out of this last one." Elliot commented as he opened the door for his partner.  
  
Inside was a large empty space with a high ceiling and a balcony. It was obviously a dance club.  
  
"Excuse me where can we find the manager?" Olivia asked a tall, skinny man as he walked by.  
  
"That's me." He answered in a slight Russian accent.  
  
"I'm Detective Benson this is my partner Stabler," They both whipped out their Ids. "We're here investigating the murder of Robyn Young and we were wondering if you saw her here last night or early this morning?" She held out a picture of the dead girl for the manger to see.  
  
He took it and studied it a moment, but only for a moment before handing it back, "I wouldn't know, I have too much work to do to be down here on most nights. I work up in my office." He pointed to a stairway that lead up to a room with a window over looking the whole area of the building. "Ask Jenna, she was bar tendering last night." He pointed over to the bar where a woman with flat dark hair was cleaning up.  
  
"Thanks." Olivia replaced the photo.  
  
"Jenna, we're detectives with Manhattan SVU, we'd like to ask you a few questions." Elliot approached.  
  
The woman looked up, her hair was tied back with a rubber band and she was wearing a low cut tank top. She had tattoos all over her body. "Sure." She answered as she looked up.  
  
"We'd like to know if you've seen this woman here last night or any other time."  
  
Jenna took the picture and studied it for a moment, "Yeah I know her...her name is um...Robyn. She's hit on me countless of times. What happened to her?"  
  
"She was murdered last night."  
  
Jenna's face hardly moved, "That sucks."  
  
"You don't seem to upset."  
  
Jenna shrugged, "It's New York. Besides she was a player, I guess she just took home the wrong person."  
  
"Was she here last night playing?"  
  
"Um...yeah I think she was."  
  
"About what time?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I think I first saw her around ten...maybe eleven, and I think she left about an hour or two after that." Jenna pointed behind her to a neon purple clock in which the second hand wasn't moving on it. "Clock's been broken forever. So I'm not really sure on the time."  
  
"Did you serve her alcohol?"  
  
"No." Jenna shook her head, "She's only eighteen, she always had someone else buy it for her."  
  
"Well do you know who did the buying last night?" Elliot asked, taking back the picture he was handed.  
  
"I don't know her name. I've seen her in here a few times before. She had the proper ID to get drinks though."  
  
"Well can you describe her to us?" Olivia asked, pad of paper and pen ready.  
  
"About five six or seven. Really short blonde hair, I mean really short, hardly any at all. Big biceps, thick scars all up and down her arms, really blue eyes. She ordered a couple rounds of JD."  
  
"Pretty good description." Elliot commented,  
  
Jenna looked like she was going to start blushing. "She was hot, I was planning on trying to pick her up but she left with Robyn."  
  
"Okay well if you see her again, give us a call." Elliot handed over his card.  
  
"Will do."  
  
They let her get back to her work.  
  
As they walked back into the sunlight Olivia remarked, "She was raped by a man."  
  
"Maybe so but if she left with this girl then she might know what went down."  
  
Later that day Olivia and Elliot were still making phone calls and trying to put together a back round on whoever did this.  
  
"I'm looking for Detective Benson and Stabler."  
  
Olivia looked up from her paperwork to see standing next to her desk a young woman matching the description of who they were looking for. "I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner Stabler."  
  
Elliot got up from his desk and came over to stand near the young woman.  
  
"The paper said that you guys were in charge of the murder case of Robyn Young?"  
  
"Ah yes." Olivia was slightly taken off guard by the woman's forwardness and also suddenness. She really hadn't expected finding her to be so easy. "Um, let's talk in here, it'll be quieter." Olivia said, standing up and gesturing towards the interrogation room.  
  
As they entered the young woman muttered, "Ah yes, the interrogation."  
  
Olivia looked sideways at her partner who shrugged, "Why don't you take a seat?"  
  
"Only if you do as well."  
  
Another glance to Elliot, Olivia could already feel her mind moving ahead at how to figure this girl out. "All right." She said slowly and the two women sat down at the same time. "Why don't you start with your name?"  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"Okay Jessica-"  
  
"Jessie." She corrected,  
  
Olivia doubled back, "Jessie." She forced out a smile.  
  
"I got to RA," Jessie started, barely even hesitating, like she knew the deal, front and back. "Shortly before tennish..." She drew out the last work, rubbing her hands up and down the length of her arms.  
  
Olivia took her in, she was wearing an army green tee shirt with GI Jane on it and the sleeves cut off. Her hair was short like the bartender had said, buzzed short. Blonde or light brown, she wore no make up and her eyes were huge, they reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"My roommate was throwing a party; I thought I'd pick up a date to take. I was sitting at the bar and this girl, Robyn she starts hitting on me heavily, she's wasn't that hot but...I was flattered. After a few drinks we took it back to her place and then I left. That was it."  
  
"That was it?" Olivia asked, "Not much of a story, you left out a lot of details. Like what did you do back at her place and how long were you there?"  
  
"We had sex. I'm not proud of it."  
  
"Not proud of it?" Elliot asked, he pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against, he had a good feeling that there was a lot more to this then Jessie was letting on.  
  
"No." Jessie's face hardened a little and she watched as the male detective walked around the table. "One night stand thing." Her hard face softened and she looked down at the table. "I can't seem to stop." She swallowed hard.  
  
"About what time did you leave?" Olivia asked, leaning forward, making her voice a little softer, she didn't know why but she almost felt drawn to her, trying to protect her, she was so young and so clearly not ready for the trials of adulthood.  
  
"Eleven tops. I was back at my place by half after."  
  
"You go to this club, pick up a girl, have sex with her and leave all in an hour?"  
  
"That's a little hard to believe." Elliot put in.  
  
"We fucked, ten, fifteen minutes at the most."  
  
"That's pretty quick."  
  
Jessie didn't like the way they were leaning in at her, "Hey I came to you guys." She pointed roughly at her chest, she paused, "I told you...I didn't like it." She swallowed again, "We did the thing and the thing and then I realized what I had done...again." Her eyes emphasized on the word. "I didn't even bother with pulling up my pants all the way I got out of there so fast."  
  
"So you're back at your home thirty minutes to midnight, is there anyone that can vouch for you?"  
  
"Yes." Jessie answered even before all the words were out of his mouth, "My roommate saw me when I came in, I said hi to her. Grabbed a drink headed to the dance floor, picked up another girl, fell asleep afterwards. I didn't leave at all after I got there."  
  
"Okay can we have the name of your roommate and the second girl you were with?"  
  
"Anngie Coodish is my cousin and the girl was Liz something, I didn't get her full name." She glared at Olivia as she said the last part.  
  
"Excuse me, your cousin?" Olivia tried to clarify.  
  
"My roommate. She's my mother's brother's wife's daughter, from her first marriage."  
  
"So she's the daughter of your step aunt?"  
  
"If you want to shorten it." Jessie said slowly, like she was bored.  
  
"Okay then, Detective Benson will finish up with you." Without another word Elliot walked out.  
  
Captain Cragen was looking through the glass as the young woman answered the rest of Benson's questions.  
  
"What do you think?" Elliot asked,  
  
"She's got an attitude, but she seems shaken up enough."  
  
"So you're saying we should let her go?" Elliot asked, slightly shocked, he wanted to get to the full story.  
  
"She came in on her own." Don argued, "She's free to go if she wants to." With that he slapped a button and the sound came back in,  
  
"How old are you?" Olivia was asking.  
  
"Nineteen."  
  
"That's not old enough to drink." Benson pointed out.  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes and sighed but said nothing.  
  
Olivia just knew this girl was going to be tough and fight them every step of the way, she went on. "What's your last name?"  
  
"Novak."  
  
Olivia made a motion to look at the glass but stopped herself, "As in Casey Novak?" She asked without thinking.  
  
"Yeah. She's my aunt."  
  
This time Olivia did look at the glass but only for a second then she found herself smiling and asked Jessie, "Is this the same side as your long lost cousin?"  
  
Jessie cracked a smile, "Nah, this one's easy, she's my father's sister."  
  
From on the other side of the glass Elliot looked at Don. "Do you think we should call Novak?"  
  
"She's going to find out sooner or later her niece is involved in all of this, better she kind out now. Make the call." 


	2. Chapter two

***  
  
Olivia watched almost fascinated as she tried to keep her mouth from hanging open. In a matter of no more then thirty seconds Jessie had completely devoured the huge meatball sandwich. "Hungry?" Olivia asked, trying to keep the tone out of her voice.  
  
"Poor college student," Jessie explained, licking a thumb clean of tomato sauce. "With bills to pay." She finished off. Then she noticed a bit of meatball left on the wrapper and ate that too.  
  
"Jessie Bear you worry me like crazy you know that?!"  
  
Both Olivia and Jessie turned to see Casey Novak striding up to them.  
  
"I don't worry you, you worry yourself." Jessie corrected, whipping her mouth clean. Then she stood and Casey hugged her so tightly Jessie whined out, "All right enough! I'm fine!"  
  
Casey took her by the arm and pulled her away so they could talk a little more privately. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, everything is fine I'm just here because-"  
  
Olivia turned in her chair to watch them. This was something she normally wouldn't do, she was pushing into a personal family business but she almost couldn't help but to observe them. Even though they were almost complete opposites in physical manner it was obvious they were related, and close at that. They made the same body gestures and Olivia had noticed that they both had that glaring stare that could bore into anyone. They looked almost like mother and daughter. Strength.* That's what it was! That's what had been bugging Olivia ever since she had first seen Jessie. That was what made them seem so the same. While Casey kept her strength showing mostly on the inside Jessie showed it off in her tough grins and muscles. But it shined through their eyes.  
  
"One...day...you are going to go home with the wrong person!" Casey was scolding Jessie as Olivia came out of her thoughts.  
  
"I'm fine Aunt Casey! I can handle myself, besides I always go to their place." Jessie cocked a smile but that only made Casey frown at her more disapprovingly,  
  
"Even worse!" She was trying to keep her voice low but it wasn't working out to well.  
  
"Please not another lecture!" Jessie gritted out,  
  
Casey paused a moment and then something lit up in her eyes, "This is about Anngie isn't it?"  
  
For a moment it was like Jessie had stopped breathing and her whole face went pale then she spat out, angriest Olivia had seen her, "I'm not going to be like you! I will no cower behind my work and let the pretty ones pass me by..." Swallowing hard Jessie took a few steps back towards the door, "No way in hell." Then she turned and sprinted out of the station.  
  
Elliot who had been watching as well walked slowly up to Olivia and the two met eyes and then very softly he gestured with his head towards Casey.  
  
Olivia just looked at him and he did it again, this time almost more urgent. Olivia got it, she bit her lip, not sure how to approach this. She hardly knew ADA Novak, and certainly not enough to go comfort her over personal issues. Finally she couldn't take her partner's look anymore and she got up and went to the chair was Casey had sat in.  
  
Her face in her hands Casey whispered out, "She hates me."  
  
"I'm sure she doesn't." Olivia offered, she pressed her teeth for a moment, what else could she say? She took a seat in the chair next to Casey. She put a hand to Casey's shoulder, who looked up at the touch. "I'll drive you home."  
  
"All right." Casey agreed.  
  
Outside it was already dark and only getting darker and a strong wind had started to blow the leaves and trash across the almost empty sidewalks.  
  
Olivia paused to put her coat on and when she was done she looked up to see Casey standing off to one side, looking at something that wasn't there. "Worried about Jessie?" That sounded like the dumbest question to ask.  
  
"Yes." Casey answered back, her voice almost monotone. Then, "I love that kid like she was my own." Emotions creeping into her voice and threatening to consume her whole. "And I worry about her; I worry about her every second of the day."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
Casey smiled a sad smile, "I'm sure she does it on purpose, just so I'll worry."  
  
Olivia smiled back the same sad smile, "No, I mean does she know how much you care about her?"  
  
"I hope so..." Casey stopped,  
  
"What?" Olivia asked leaning forward a little bit, they were whispering now.  
  
"It's just that...her whole life Jessie was never allowed to come out of the closet and then she comes here and it's like...overkill almost."  
  
"What happened before? What made it bad before?" Olivia asked, she suddenly realized how close they were standing; she didn't remember either of them moving closer to each other.  
  
"I love my brother," Casey took a quick glance at Olivia meeting her eyes for the first time all day; maybe it was the first time ever. "But he married the biggest homophobe known to man. When Jessie was sixteen her mom walked in on her and a girl."  
  
Olivia took a sharp intake of breathe without meaning to.  
  
Again Casey glanced at her, "Yeah...she hit the roof! She threw the girl out right away and then charged at Jessie..." Casey closed her eyes against the pain, "The things she said...she beat her senseless and then ordered her out of the house. She's been with me ever since."  
  
"God!" Olivia whispered, looking far away. She couldn't image the pain if her mother did that to her, if she had done that when she was Jessie's age or even now. "What about Anngie?" Olivia asked and then kicked herself mentally, she shouldn't have asked that, now it was clear she had listened in on their conversation.  
  
Casey didn't say anything for a while then decided to be truthful. "It's a long twisted, soap opera kind of tale, but in short. Anngie and Jessie have been best friends forever and Jessie's been hopelessly in love with her since the day they met. But Anngie could never feel that way back and Jessie knows it, so instead she goes out and sleeps with every girl that'll take her." Casey pressed her teeth together. "I try so hard..." Then she stopped; she had no more words in her.  
  
Olivia studied her face for a few moments, "You know I think this is the first time we've ever talked, I mean really talk."  
  
Casey smiled the first real smile all day, "Take me home Detective."  
  
Jessie came into the house using her key and then once inside she tossed her keys effortlessly onto the corner table.  
  
"Hey Dear heart!" The sweetest voice in the world rang out from the kitchen.  
  
Jessie breathed in deeply a few times before shrugging off her coat, she tossed that towards the table as well, it fell to the floor. "What did you burn?" Jessie asked as the smell came from the kitchen to her nose.  
  
"Mac and cheese!" Came back the reply.  
  
"Oh make something else Ann!" Jessie said, throwing her head back in annoyance. She went into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Anngie from the back.  
  
"Hello to you too." Anngie said with a smile as she tried to scrap burnt pasta and cheese from the pot with a wooden spoon. "How was your day?"  
  
Jessie shrugged, "Whatever." She released her and started down the hall towards her room.  
  
"Let's order pizza," Anngie suggested.  
  
"You can, I'm good."  
  
Anngie frowned, "Since when do you say no to pizza?"  
  
Jessie didn't answer, she just slammed the door to her room.  
  
"Thank you Detective." Casey said sincerely, as Olivia dropped her off at her apartment.  
  
Olivia smiled and waved, "Do you want me to see you up?"  
  
Casey paused, considering it, but decided not to, even though she wanted her to. "No thanks."  
  
"All right bye."  
  
Casey watched as Olivia drove away and then after a while she went into her building.  
  
After dropping Casey off Olivia started the drive back to her own apartment. She was doing what she always did when she was driving, she thought about her work. She thought about the case, she thought about Jessie and how hard her life must have been and then her mind wondered to Casey. For the first time in a really long time her head, heart and soul wasn't filled with gruesome sights and realities of the human race, it all went kind of...peaceful for a moment. Olivia found herself smiling when suddenly something hit her. "Shit!" Olivia muttered softly and slammed her palms against the steering wheel again as she felt the frustration hit her. "Shit!" She said again, a little louder this time. After another moment of thinking Olivia turned the car around. She headed towards Jessie's house.  
  
Olivia parked the car in the driveway and jumped out and headed towards the front door in a fast walk. It was more then just forgetting a central point she needed to discuses with Jessie about. It was a feeling of dread deep down in the pit of her stomach she couldn't ignore.  
  
"Jessie?" Olivia called out as she reached the front door and realized it was slightly ajar. Olivia unholstered her gun and with the tip of her foot pushed the door open. "Jessie?" She called out again, nothing answered her back. The house seemed empty. She glanced around; it was a living room with nothing but a chair and a small table. There was something on the edge of the lock. Olivia leaned closer and realized it was blood.  
  
Hair prickling up on the back of her neck and her gun raised, Olivia made it through the doorway and into the kitchen, it was empty. She started slowly down the hallway, close to the wall. There were three doors, the first one was the bathroom, it was empty. The second one had its door fully open; it was a bedroom, which was empty too. The last door was at the very end of the hallway and that was about halfway open.  
  
Swallowing hard Olivia crept closer and with her foot pushed the door open all the way. She looked around and saw that the walls were literally covered floor to ceiling in posters of singers, bands and a whole lot of woman. This had to Jessie's room. Olivia walked in the room a little more and on the other side of the messy bed was Jessie lying on the floor bleeding. "Jessie!" Olivia cried out and flew down to her side. "Jessie!" She said again, more urgent as she realized she was unconscious and her breath was shallow. Olivia took in Jessie's body fully and she had to look away. She thought she was going to be sick. After a moment Olivia looked back and saw that it wasn't only her vaginal region that was shredded and pooling blood but there was several large cuts running up and down her thighs. It only took a split second to take this all in and then she slapped Jessie's check lightly. "Jessie." She said again, quieter this time. Nothing happened, fighting back tears Olivia brought out her cell phone. "This is Detective Olivia Benson-"  
  
Just then Jessie's eyes opened weakly and she moaned out in pain. Her pupils darted slightly and then she focused on the older woman.  
  
She gasped something out but Olivia couldn't understand her. She leaned closer, her ear right up to Jessie's mouth.  
  
"My dumbbell." Jessie's voice was so faint Olivia could barely understand it the second time. Then Jessie's eyelids fluttered and closed.  
  
"No stay with me!" Olivia commanded and then in the corner of her eye she spied a twenty-pound dumbbell with blood on one head. Pressing her lips tightly together Olivia took her eyes off of it and started to tend again to Jessie. 


	3. Chapter three

**************** Author's Note: Once again I've tried to fix up the paragraphs according mostly to Justin's suggestions. Thanks for all the suggestions, keep them coming, I hope you're all looking forward to chapter four as much as I am. *****************  
  
Olivia stared through the window with her arms crossed and her face stripped of emotion. In the room that Detective Benson was staring into was the body of a young girl, lying in a hospital gown, her eyes closed and her breathe raspy. Olivia wanted to pull her eyes away, she had been standing there for while, she didn't know how long. She wanted to just leave, but she couldn't, she didn't think she would be able to just walk away from all this.  
  
"Olivia!"  
  
Olivia pulled away from the glass and turned slightly to see Casey running down the hall.  
  
"Casey." Olivia forced the word out of her mouth, having all the difficulty doing it.  
  
"Yeah I know." Casey breathed out, her voice coming out in gasps. She pressed her hands against the window. "How's she doing?"  
  
"Good." Olivia said at once. "She's resting right now but she'll be fine...I mean..." Olivia's face made a pained expression. "After she recovers physically the scars won't be that noticeable."  
  
Casey put her hand over her mouth to hold back a sob as she chocked out, "You know this was one of Jessie's worst fears...to be raped by a man...and now it's happened and I don't know what to do, I don't know what to tell her or how to..." Casey stopped talked as she couldn't hide her sobs anymore and she started to cry.  
  
Olivia's heart went out to her like never before and she pulled Casey to her in a tight hug. Olivia closed her eyes as she felt hot tears on her shoulder.  
  
After a little while Casey pulled back, wiping away the tears quickly and not meeting Olivia's eyes. "I'm sorry," Casey started to say, embarrassed.  
  
Olivia reached forward and took Casey's hand in her own and squeezed tightly. "Don't be sorry, don't ever be sorry for tears."  
  
Olivia's voice was so strong with emotions and so genuinely honest and caring that Casey looked up at her with surprised eyes.  
  
Olivia felt her checks getting red as Casey looked at her, that look that she and Jessie both had. The look that made it seem like you were naked and anyone could look right into your soul. Olivia looked away quickly and back at Jessie's form. "You know what really makes me sick..." Olivia said tensely, changing the subject so she wouldn't have to think about the look that Casey had given her and how it made her feel. "Bad enough he raped her, ripped her up but he didn't stop there. He cut up her thighs too...like he couldn't stop.  
  
Casey took a small sharp intake of breath, which made Olivia look at her. "The cuts, were they...long...thin at the top and then thicker in the middle and then thin again? Kind of like a razor blade?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Huh!" Casey breathed out hard and shook her head, looking back to her niece.  
  
"Casey what is it?"  
  
"Damnit!" Casey suddenly exploded and pounded her fist against the window. "Damnit Jessie Bear." Casey said again, softer now. Casey turned to see the detective looking at her with wide questioning eyes. "The perp didn't do those...they were self inflicted."  
  
"Oh..." That was all Olivia could say.  
  
"Jessie's been cutting since she was ten years old."  
  
"That's a long time." Olivia wondered at that moment why anyone would want to do that.  
  
"She stopped doing it so much about two years ago, after she came here and finished up high school. Things got better. She came to me and we talked instead of her cutting. But she does it ya know?" Casey shook her head sadly, "When life gets to hard or she can't handle it, she can't-"Casey paused, biting the inside of her check hard, trying to think of the right words. Casey turned and looked at Olivia, fresh tears were in her eyes, "She said it was like an old friend who would always be there."  
  
Olivia wanted to comfort her, she wanted to pull her into another hug, she wanted to hold her, she wanted to kiss her? But before Olivia could do anything or even think about the new thoughts that had come to her, Casey went into the room. Olivia watched through the glass as Casey sat down in the chair next to Jessie and took her hand.  
  
"Hey." A voice said behind Benson and she jumped. "Sorry." Elliot said, handing her a cup of coffee, "Didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"No it's fine. Thanks." Olivia took the drink.  
  
"Okay tell me we got something." Elliot said.  
  
Right, get back to the case. Olivia had to take her mind off of Casey, off of Jessie and her fucked up life, off of how she didn't deserve any of the shit that had been force-feed to her. Mind back on the case. "Right we had blood on the door but that turned out to be Jessie's."  
  
"Where was the roommate during all of this?"  
  
Olivia could feel her throat closing up, "She was out getting pizza." It sounded so pathetic almost. "She couldn't find her house keys so she left the door unlocked, so we have no forced entry."  
  
"Damn." Elliot muttered, then almost as an after thought, "Under her nails or anything?"  
  
"No clean just like Robyn. I'm thinking it's the same guy."  
  
"But he left Jessie alive."  
  
Olivia felt a smile coming to the corner of her lips. "No he didn't get a chance. She was able to grab her dumbbell her hit him on the head with it. He must have gotten scared or too dizzy and stumbled out."  
  
"Blood on the dumbbell?"  
  
"Lab's working on it right now." Olivia felt herself smiling, "If we got his blood we have a good chance of getting this guy."  
  
"If he's in the system." Elliot pointed out, Olivia's hopeful grin faded a little.  
  
"We should check hospitals for head injuries as well." Olivia turned back to the glass, "I can't let this guy get away Elliot." Olivia's voice was so quiet she wasn't sure she had spoken out loud.  
  
Elliot watched his partner's face and then looked in on Casey and her niece. He could tell how close and emotionally involved in this case his partner was getting. "Remember how I told you once, 'we don't get to pick the vic'?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well maybe the vics get to pick us..."  
  
Olivia turned to look at him, wanting him to say more, to explain. But she knew he didn't have to.  
  
Elliot didn't say anything else and turned and strolled away.  
  
After a moment Olivia forced herself to walk away and follow her partner. 


	4. Chapter four

************* Author's note: I know it's only three pages but I totally burned out this weekend. Too much over time at work and too little sleep finally caught up with me. Oh well. Enjoy. Oh yeah, another big thanks (again) to Justin. Thanks honey! *************  
  
A few hours later Olivia returned to the hospital, she was dreading having to tell Casey and Jessie the bad news. Walking up to the room she glanced in the window first, Casey was curled up in the chair next to Jessie, who was sleeping.  
  
"Hey." Casey said quietly, lifting up her head slightly when she saw Olivia come in.  
  
Olivia gave her a smile, then her smile tightened slightly.  
  
"What is it?" Casey sat up and was fully awake.  
  
Olivia opened her mouth to say something but found she couldn't. Instead she looked at Jessie, "How's she doing?"  
  
Casey leaned forward to pull up her blanket a little. "Okay I guess." She was whispering. The pale, yellow light bulb was shinning on Casey's soft features as she moved forward out of the chair. "She woke up for a little while, but then went back to sleep." Casey started walking towards the door, Olivia followed. "She'll probably be out for the rest of the night...she's pretty exhausted."  
  
"I'm sure," Olivia said. Nodding slightly as she held open the door for Casey. "Um..." Olivia paused, not sure how to ask the next question. "Did she remember anything?"  
  
"Yes." Casey said plainly, looking up with her eyes towards Olivia. "She had a pretty good description of him. I wrote was able to write it all down before she went back to sleep. She was only awake for a little while. Also she said that he looking a little familiar, she thinks he might have been the guy who was in the bar with her the night Robyn was killed. Also she said he was outside of the building when they left too."  
  
"It was burning into me how there must have only been twenty, thirty minutes after Jessie left and the time Robyn was killed. That's what I was going to talk to her about earlier today."  
  
Casey nodded, "Did you find anything with the blood?"  
  
Olivia closed her eyes slightly, she had been dreading this. "No I'm sorry. Guy's not in the system, but the good news is that he was clean of any STDs. So there's no fear in-"Olivia cut off when she saw how upset Casey was.  
  
"We're never going to get this guy are we?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" She tried for shock but she knew her despair.  
  
"Rape kit came back with nothing, just like Robyn Young...this guy; he knows what he's doing. He picks the vic, possibly at random and then I don't know," Casey sighed.  
  
"Hey leave that to me okay. It's my job and I will find him." Olivia said as a final remark and then turned and walked out.  
  
Monday morning  
SVU Police station  
  
"Olivia go home." Captain Cragen ordered the young Detective. It was past one in the morning and it was clear she was exhausted, still fiddling over paper work, refusing to get up. Everyone was already gone.  
  
Olivia forced out a smile, looking up at him. "I'm okay."  
  
Don sighed, "I said go home."  
  
Olivia saw he was dead serious and after a few moments of a staring contest gave in. "Alright." She stood and gathered her things.  
  
***  
  
Olivia was very surprised when she saw Casey Novak outside of her apartment building. "Hi." Was the only thing she could manage to say.  
  
"I should have called, I'm sorry." Casey said at once.  
  
"No, it's okay. What's going on? Is it Jessie?"  
  
"No she's okay. I just...I went back to my apartment and I couldn't sleep and Anngie can't stay in the house, she's with friends and...I didn't know what else to do."  
  
Olivia nodded, unlocking the door. "Sure that's fine." The idea of Casey spending a few hours and even possibly the night excited Olivia more then she'd acknowledge.  
  
"I'm sure I'm a bother." Casey started to say but Olivia put her hand on her arm.  
  
"I said it's no problem and I mean that, besides I don't think I was planning on getting much sleep myself." Olivia didn't move her hand away.  
  
Casey looked deep into her eyes and more then anything wanted the Detective to kiss her. There was a burning inside of her that wanted Olivia's lips on hers. It was something she hadn't felt in a very long time.  
  
Olivia moved slightly closer, her breath catching in the moment and for a split second everything went silent. But before anything could happen Olivia heard herself asking, "Do you like tea?"  
  
Casey pulled back and forced out a smile. "Sure." 


	5. Chapter five

*************Author's note: Yay it's finally finished! I just wanted to thank Justin for all of his beta-er-ing, thoughts, ideas, brainstorming and never ending friendship and help. Also thanks to everyone that took the time to read it, took even more time to make suggestions and leave comments. And to my insomnia because at I finished this at three in the morning when I couldn't sleep. Yay to the completion of my first ever Law & Order SVU fanfiction***********************  
  
***  
  
Two cups of tea later for each other them they both found themselves fully comfortable and at ease.  
  
"You seem like you would have been more of a cheerleader type," Olivia mused over her cup of tea.  
  
"I could have been," Casey said, from where she sat on the opposite side of the couch. In all honesty she didn't think in a million years she'd be sitting on Detective Olivia Benson's couch, drinking orange flavored tea and recalling high school. "But I loved softball too much. What about you? Class president or year book editor or something popular and fabulous like."  
  
Olivia blushed slightly and took a long drink before answering, "No..." She said slowly, extending her right leg out in front of her, only to tuck it back under the other one. "I never went in for any of that. I was one of those loners."  
  
"Really?" Casey asked, surprised. "I would have though for sure you'd be prom queen or something." She took another drink, "So why not go out for anything?"  
  
Olivia shrugged, "I don't know. It never really appealed to me. And I think growing up without a father hit me a lot harder then it did with other kids who only had one parent."  
  
"What happened with your dad?" As soon as the words left Casey's mouth she saw the pained look on Olivia's face and she wished she could take the question back. "That's okay." She said quickly.  
  
Olivia glanced out the window for something to do, to take her mind off of the matter at hand and said, "Hey look, sun's coming out."  
  
Casey turned slightly, "Yeah look at that. The hours just flew by." In silence they watched the sun start to peak up and shine light rays everywhere. After a little while Casey turned back to Olivia, waiting to catch her eye before asking, "Do you think that-?"  
  
Olivia shook her slowly; she knew what Casey was asking. "No...I don't think so. I can't risk...all of this."  
  
"I understand." Casey stood up, fully hurt and headed for her coat. "I need to get to the hospital, Jessie's being released today, I need to be there for her."  
  
"Can I drive you or something?" Olivia felt horrible for hurting Casey and mad at herself for pushing away her feelings, yet again.  
  
"No." Casey put her hand on the doorknob and opened it. "I need to focus on Jessie; you need to get this guy. Just like you said, we can't get personal involved."  
  
"Too late." Olivia whispered, fully recognizing her feelings then, finally allowing them to come up.  
  
"Bye Olivia." Casey walked out the door.  
  
Two days later Olivia arrived at Jessie's house. She wasn't really sure why she came; the only real reason to come over was to tell her that they had lost the latest lead. His alibi had checked out, but they were still trying.  
  
With a gray baseball cap on her head and a large cheese pizza in her hands she rang the doorbell. As she waited and listened the chimes inside she wondered if she was really doing this to get to Casey. Win over her niece's friendship and maybe Casey would give her another shot.  
  
"Hi." Olivia said as she door opened.  
  
"Hi." Anngie, she just looked at the older woman with a confused look on her face, her hand staying on the partly opened door. "Oh..." Anngie said slowly, "You're the detective, Detective-?"  
  
"Benson."  
  
"Right Detective Benson. You and your partner asked me questions after that girl died."  
  
"Right." Benson couldn't believe how awkward she felt, "Is Jessie home?" She almost flinched, she might as well had said, can Jessie come out and play?  
  
"No she's been staying with her Aunt for the last few days. She just needs some time away from...here..."  
  
"I understand." Olivia took a step back. "Thanks" She got back in her car and drove away.  
  
Pressing her teeth together a little Olivia stood outside Casey's apartment, pizza in one hand, baseball cap now off and tossed in the backseat, wondering if she should go in. "Oh just suck it and do it Benson." Olivia muttered under her breathe. She took a deep breathe and pressed the right apartment number building.  
  
After what seemed like forever a voice came back, "Who is it?" It was Jessie's voice.  
  
"Hey Jessie, it's me, Olivia Benson, can I come up?"  
  
There was a long pause before the answer finally came back, "Okay."  
  
"I was just lifting." Jessie explained as she let Olivia into the apartment.  
  
Olivia noticed it was the same shirt she had been wearing on the day she had first come into the station. "How have you been?"  
  
Jessie shrugged, "I'm not sure. Okay I guess, I mean I still have a little trouble sleeping but okay I guess..." Jessie stopped, the next words being struggled out of her mouth. "I can't make it go away, the pain I mean. It was horrible." Jessie looked up at Olivia with those wide open eyes she had. "I feel like a weakling." She laughed, "You know in high school I was labeled as the bull dyke." She laughed again, shaking her head this time. "Bull dyke right...if I was a bull dyke I could have done something else."  
  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up on this." Olivia reached forward with a comforting hand, "You did everything you could, besides you did the one thing you were supposed to do when you were threatened."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Survive."  
  
***  
  
Olivia was glad to see that Jessie had eaten most of the pizza. She was afraid she wouldn't eat anything.  
  
"You know," Jessie mumbled around the last slice.  
  
"What?" Olivia's mouth was also full and she was smiling, it had been a long time since she had sat around and eaten pizza with someone.  
  
"My aunt likes you."  
  
The pizza caught half way down Olivia's throat and she shoved it down the rest of the way. It went down like stones. "I know." Then in the same breathe, "I like her too."  
  
"So why don't you marry her?"  
  
Olivia looked up expecting to see Jessie's face telling her that she was kidding or giving her a hard time. But she wasn't. She was completely serious, her face deadpan as she waited for her answer. "It's not that simple honey."  
  
"Why not? I mean...if it's the right person? I would, if I met the right person." Jessie's face was so innocent she looked like she was fourteen.  
  
"I can't get personally involved." Olivia thought she sounded like a broken record.  
  
Jessie smiled, "Hasn't that happened already? I mean it's not every day I get New York's finest bringing me pizza."  
  
Olivia smiled, shook her head and looked down to hide her face. *You got me.* But she said was, "Can I use your bathroom?"  
  
Jessie nodded, "Sure thing."  
  
Olivia got up and went towards Jessie pointed, the very back of the apartment.  
  
A smile on her face Jessie picked herself up off of the living room floor and started to clean up. As she was just throwing the plates in the sink there was a knock on her door. A smile still on her face she went to it and opened it without thinking. Her smile faded at once. It was him. She would recognize him anywhere; his face would be permanently marked into her memory until the day she died. And somewhere inside of Jessie she thought that day might be today because standing in front of her was the only man she had ever had sex with, the man who raped her. Tall, brown eyes, messy brown hair the fell in his eyes. Handsome really, if Jessie cared.  
  
"Hi." He said softly and then Jessie opened her mouth to scream but he was expecting that, he was ready for it. He had come ready for anything. In the same moment he shut the door behind him and lunged himself at Jessie, clasping his hand over her mouth. Pushing her to the floor and putting his body weight on top of her she bit down on his hand as hard as she could. "Stupid lesbian!" He cursed out at her, pulling his hand back and clocking her one. From his back pocket he took out a rag and stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
Jessie tilted her head and looked towards the back of the apartment desperately.  
  
"Don't worry." He said, his voice soft and his mouth against her ear. "I'll be done with you before she gets out." His eyes seemed to get larger as he carefully placed his fingers around her neck.  
  
Jessie noticed dimly through the fear and pain in her check that he was wearing gloves. He was so strong, so much stronger then last time and she was so scared now. She wondered this time how she'd get away.  
  
"Don't worry." He almost soothed out, "I won't do you again, don't have the time. I'll just kill you and be on my way. No way no stupid dyke is gonna get the best of me." His fingers were getting tighter and tighter with each word he spoke.  
  
Jessie's vision started to blur as she felt the cut off of oxygen. Dimly, as her sight got worse and her eyes started to roll into the back of her head she noticed that the side of his head was bleeding. The side that had been poorly bandaged. That made her smile.  
  
*Through a world wind of water Jessie, eight years old, popped her head out of the water and supported herself on the edge.  
  
A moment later another head popped up along side her. Also eight and smiling as Anngie took the spot on the swimming pool wall next to her best friend.  
  
"Took you long enough Ann." Jessie teased.  
  
"You go too fast for me." Anngie confessed, out of breathe.  
  
"Hey you wanna see who can hold their breath the longest?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Okay!" Anngie agreed happily and neither of them being the best at swimming they dog paddled out away from the wall.  
  
"One, two, three-"Jessie counted off and at three they both, holding their noses went under. Under the water Jessie opened her eyes to see Anngie; she was only a foot away her eyes closed. As her eyes started to burn against the chlorine Jessie shut them. She could feel her lungs were starting to hurt and she was dying for air. But she had to stay under, she had to beat Anngie. If she didn't Anngie wouldn't let her live it down. Then as her throat started to hurt too Jessie decided it was long enough, she must have won by now and removed her hand from her nose and started to swim towards the top. But she couldn't, something was holding down at the bottom of the pool. She started to scream for Anngie's help but she only swallowed water that burned her throat even more. She was kicking her legs and flailing her arms but it was no use. She was drowning and the black stops were getting bigger and bigger under Jessie just felt herself starting to drift away...*  
  
Jessie's eyes suddenly opened and she gasped for breathe but nothing came. Something was in her mouth. She moved her hand to remove whatever was blocking her air. She wasn't being held down anymore, the heavy weight on her legs and chest was gone. She half spit out, have pulled the rag out of her mouth. A little weak and memory of what was going on was quickly coming back to her as she sat up. She was lying in the doorway and there in the hallway was Olivia, her hand on her holster, trying almost frantically to unsnap it. There he was, the man that had raped her, almost killed her a second time and now he was advancing on Olivia, her friend. That was truly the last thing Jessie remembered.  
  
***  
  
Olivia had just finished washing up her hands in the bathroom when she looked down to see on the edge of the porcelain sink a cheap plastic red cup holding a single blue toothbrush. A tiny smile creeping across her lips Olivia picked up the cup and turned it around in her hands. There on one side, in colorful puffy paints were the words, "Happy birthday" and underneath that was, "Greatest aunt ever!!!" At the very bottom in smaller puffy paint letters was, "Jessie: Age 6" Olivia put the cup back down and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Words were on the tip of her tongue as she walked out of the hallway and into the living room. There on the floor was Jessie, her eyes were closed and on top of her was a man. A young man really, middle twenties. Olivia's eyes widen in surprise, shock, fear and anger as her right hand moved to unsnap her holster.  
  
But he heard her and left Jessie. Before Olivia could get the stupid gun out he was already almost on top of her. The force of the his blow sent Olivia flying back, her head hitting something, something that was deeply painful. Later she would find out it was the corner of the end table. And that was the last thing Olivia remembered.  
  
When Olivia opened her eyes again she noticed two things, a headache and Jessie. She was standing a few feet away, standing up on her feet, her face showing the signs of an early bruise. She was kicking something; Olivia blinked and saw it was the man. The perp, the rapist. He was lying very still on his side, Olivia couldn't see his face.  
  
Jessie just kept on kicking him, in the head, on the stomach. There was this horrible pain on her face as she scrunched up her skin tighter and tighter with each kick.  
  
Olivia was up on her feet and wrapping her arms around Jessie before she realized she had even started to get up. "He's dead." Olivia whispered, pushing Jessie as far away from everything as she could. "It's okay, it's okay. He's dead." She just kept repeating those four words over and over again. "It's okay. He's dead."  
  
Olivia's arms were around her, she was holding her and that was the next thing Jessie remembered. Pushing herself away slightly Jessie saw his body, his eyes were wide open and his mouth was open in silent pain. It came rushing back to her then, she had killed a man. "Olivia." Jessie choked out, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay honey, it's okay." Olivia said and then hugged her again, harder this time.  
  
"Olivia." Jessie sobbed out and then when the first tear dropped down to the floor she suddenly realized how tired, weak and defeated she was. As if all energy had been suddenly sucked out by every pore in her skin Jessie fell to the carpet.  
  
Olivia fell with her, still hugging her. Her shoulder became wet with Jessie's hot tears of pain and grief and torment. She closed her eyes tight.  
  
****************** Four weeks later ******************  
  
Olivia rang the apartment number.  
  
"Hello?" The ADA's voice rang out.  
  
"It's me." Olivia said simply.  
  
"Come on up." Casey said without hesitation.  
  
The door to Casey's apartment was open, boxes all sizes; all marked in black marker lined the hallway.  
  
Stepping over the boxes to keep from tripping Olivia came into the apartment.  
  
Standing in the middle, surrounded on all sides by boxes and a blue handkerchief too keep her hair out of her eyes stood Casey Novak. Armed with a black marker in one hand and a roll of boxing tape in the other she looked up and a smile came to her lips. "Hey." She said sweetly.  
  
Olivia, fearing for awkward silence jumped right in. "All of Jessie's stuff is gone?"  
  
"Yup, we just got her moved back in with Anngie last night."  
  
"Wish you had called, I could have helped move."  
  
There was a smile on Casey's lips as she explained, "Well it was one in the morning when Jessie decided it was time to go back and by the time we had everything packed it was already going on three."  
  
"Sounds like a busy night." Off of Casey's nod Olivia asked, "So you probably haven't had a chance to eat yet with all of your packing."  
  
"Yeah, I just...I just don't think I can stay here anymore." Casey said, completely sidestepping the detective's question.  
  
"How about I take you out to breakfast? Or lunch, since it's past noon already."  
  
"No okay. Thanks detective."  
  
"Well at least let me help you finish packing."  
  
After thinking this over completely Casey finally caved in, "Alright, you can start filling this box with those books stacked up over there." Casey pointed to a stack of books on the dinning room table that looked like they were going to topple over at any second.  
  
Olivia moved over to them. "How's Jessie's doing?"  
  
"Good." Casey stopped to stand, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm glad she finally got out of here. Not that I didn't want her around, I mean she lived with me for two years, I got use to her quirks but I'm glad she went back to live with Anngie, that was a huge step for her."  
  
"Yeah." Olivia stood on her tip toes to take the top five books off the tower and then laid them down in the box. "How's she doing with everything else?"  
  
"Alright I guess. She hasn't talked to me about the therapist appointments or anything. Most of me is really glad she got off on self defense but..."  
  
Olivia looked up to see Casey was looking at her with those eyes, those huge eyes.  
  
"My Jessie Bear killed a guy. What am I suppose to say or-?"  
  
"I killed a man before."  
  
Casey looked up, surprised by Olivia's words.  
  
"In the line of duty. A few years back. This guy had beaten his wife nearly to death and then as soon as he got out of the slammer he came back to finish off the job. So he's standing there, his wife, terrified at his feet. And my partner and I both have our guns on him and...he lifts his gun away from her towards and Elliot and..." Olivia paused, searching for the words as her eyes burned into the carpet. "I didn't even think. My gun just went off." Olivia forced out a smile.  
  
"But this was different...I mean...she..."  
  
"Not so much really." Olivia offered gently, cutting off Casey's words, not wanting her to finish.  
  
Casey tried to force out a smile but she couldn't. She brought her thumb up to her mouth and chewed mindlessly at the nail for a moment. Then her eyes caught that the tower of leaning books was leaning more and was starting to fall. Without thinking Casey ran over to grab them but it was too late.  
  
As the books rained down on both of them the mood broke and they grabbed each other's hands and started laughing.  
  
***  
  
Jessie stood to the entrance of her old room, a box under one arm and her duffel bag around her shoulder. The walls were bare and the place was pilled high with boxes and other shit they didn't use anymore.  
  
"We switched rooms." Anngie said softly, coming up behind her, caring more of Jessie's stuff. She let it drop on the floor and then wrapped her arms around Jessie's midsection and laid her chin on Jessie's shoulder. "I moved all your stuff into my room."  
  
"Yeah well where are you gonna sleep?" Jessie asked, turning around to face her.  
  
"There's the bedroom in the basement."  
  
"Do you really want to sleep down there?" Jessie asked concern on her face.  
  
"Sure why not. I've slept down there before. Remember when Grandpa and Grandma were still alive and we spent that summer with them here. It was so cold down there we slept in the same bed?"  
  
Jessie started smiling. "I remember. And then I..." She trailed off.  
  
"And then you leaned over and kissed me." Anngie finished off for her.  
  
Jessie nodded and she couldn't take the look Anngie was giving her anymore so she moved past her into Anngie's old room. She had done a good job of fixing it up. Jessie dropped all of her stuff on the floor and flopped herself down on the bed.  
  
Anngie flopped down next to her.  
  
After a while Jessie whispered, "Anngie I love you."  
  
"I love you too dear heart." Anngie said easily.  
  
Jessie propped her head up on her hand and looked at her. "No I really love you as in...as I'm in love with you."  
  
"I don't know what to say to that Jessie Bear..." Anngie said slowly.  
  
"You don't have to say anything." Jessie said quickly, "I know that you're dating the same guy you were in high school and I know he makes you happy...it's okay. I get it Ann, it's love. Lucky you." Jessie turned away.  
  
"Sweetie." Anngie reached over and gently shook Jessie's shoulder till she was looking at her. "I do love you, as in love, love you." Anngie leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. After a brief moment she pulled back. "But I can't..."  
  
"I understand." Jessie couldn't meet her eyes,  
  
"Maybe some day...but not now." Anngie hugged Jessie tightly and they just stayed like that, perfectly content in the other's embrace.  
  
***  
  
Olivia was the first to stop laughing, she let go of Casey's hands. "I should go." She whispered.  
  
There was disappointment in Casey's eyes. "Yeah...you should." As Olivia walked out the door Casey called out, "Thanks for your help."  
  
"I think I made more of mess then helping." Olivia laughed lightly, "See you at work Novak." And then she walked out.  
  
***  
  
The next morning was Saturday and once again Olivia found herself, sitting in her car outside of Casey Novak's apartment. She had lost count. She had tried to go to work but Elliot's words had finally forced her here. Olivia knew the moving van would be there soon but she wanted to catch Casey before she left. She wasn't sure what she would say to her but...she felt that if it was right, when the time came she would know what to say.  
  
It had started raining half way there and Olivia was just losing all nerve when a very rain soaked ADA came running down the sidewalk. Her light gray jacket was now dark gray with rain and her hair, pulled back, was drenched. Olivia told her to suck it up and then got out of the car.  
  
"Detective." Casey said as she saw Olivia crossing the street. "This is a surprise."  
  
"Hey Casey." Olivia said softly as they got close.  
  
"Hi Olivia." Casey whispered back.  
  
"I've been thinking..." She started out but Casey stopped her by putting up a hand.  
  
"We said we weren't gonna get emotionally involved." Casey whipped away a few rain drops in her eye.  
  
Olivia laughed and looked up at the sky, the rain drops kissing her skin. "Too late Casey! It was too late a very long time ago."  
  
"How long ago is a long time ago?"  
  
"When you pulled that little kid out of the cooler." Olivia told her honestly.  
  
Casey was fully shocked, that was her first day of work, she had no idea that the beautiful detective had feelings for her for that long.  
  
Olivia took a step closer, carefully taking one of Casey's hands in her own. "I love Jessie." She said truthfully, "I mean she's an amazing kid, she still had some growing up to do but...when she does she's gonna make such a wonderful woman and...and Casey for all sense and purposes you raised her, she's an amazing kid and will be a wonderful woman because of you. You're a wonderful woman."  
  
"Olivia." Casey breathed out, little drops of rain spurting from her lips as she said the one word.  
  
"I love you. I tried for so long to stop myself from feeling these feelings but within the last few months...I couldn't stop them anymore." Olivia, feeling bold, took a step back and opened her arms wide to the rain and hollered out, "I love you Casey Novak!"  
  
Her eyes wide Casey reached forward and grabbed Olivia, hushing her.  
  
"I won't stop until you tell me how you feel." Olivia told her, a huge grin on her face.  
  
Casey was laughing, "You're a crazy nut you know that?"  
  
"A crazy nut you could love?"  
  
Olivia's smile was so warm and loving that she couldn't stop herself anymore "Yes." She admitted, "I could love a crazy nut." With that Casey pulled Olivia to her.  
  
And in the middle of the sidewalk and the rainstorm Olivia and Casey locked lips and kissed. After a while they pulled back and smiled at each other, and then they kissed again.  
  
The end 


End file.
